Salyn Sarethi
. And my name is Salyn Sarethi. Let me know if you need information. And if you have any news, or the latest rumors, please share them. We get few visitors here.|Salyn Sarethi|The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind}} Salyn Sarethi is a Dunmer living in the Ghostgate. He can be found on the lower level of the Tower of Dusk. He is a member of the Tribunal Temple and one of its militaristic divisions, the Buoyant Armigers. Interactions Courtesy Salyn Serthi insulted the Imperial Legion by claiming that they have no courtesy. When the Nerevarine confronts him, he gives them the possibility to prove otherwise by solving a series of riddles. Dialogue Courtesy "|This is Ghostgate, . And my name is Salyn Sarethi. Let me know if you need information. And if you have any news, or the latest rumors, please share them. We get few visitors here." :courtesy "Yes, I said the Legion has no courtesy, wit, poetry, or honor. I will concede that you have wit and poetry if you can win a contest of '''riddle's."'' ::riddle "I will ask of you a riddle and you must give the answer as a rhyme. Are you ready?" :::I am ready "It has a tail, a side, and a head. I call it what I call a snake. It has no body, and is dead." ::::Uh... wait a minute... let me think... "You have lost the challenge. Go tell your commander that the Legions have no '''courtesy'."'' :::::courtesy "Just as I expected, you have proven that the Legion has no courtesy." :::::riddle "You have failed my challenge." ::::I'm not ready for this. "Come back when you are ready to meet my challenge." ::::It must be a drake. "Very good. Now for the next riddle: Poets know the hearts of Men and Mer. But beasts can't know my heart, you see. This book was written by a bear." :::::Uh... I don't know. "You have lost the challenge. Go tell your commander that the Legions have no '''courtesy'."'' ::::::courtesy "Just as I expected, you have proven that the Legion has no courtesy." ::::::riddle "You have failed my challenge." :::::I'm not ready for this. "Come back when you are ready to meet my challenge." :::::Then it's not a book of poetry. "You are doing better than I expected. But the next riddle is harder still: I gave you a sock, not unlike a box. With hammers and nails all around it. Two lids open when it knocks..." ::::::Uh... A sock? I don't get it. "You have lost the challenge. Go tell your commander that the Legions have no '''courtesy'."'' :::::::courtesy "Just as I expected, you have proven that the Legion has no courtesy." :::::::riddle "You have failed my challenge." ::::::I'm not ready for this. "Come back when you are ready to meet my challenge." ::::::It must have been a great hit. "Well. You have proven to me that you have wit and poetry. Perhaps the Legion has '''courtesy' after all."'' :::::::courtesy "Yes, I admit I was wrong. You have proven to me that the Legion has courtesy." :::::::riddle "Yes, you have proven to me that the Legion has courtesy. I admit I was wrong." :::I am not ready yet "Come back when you are ready to meet my challenge." Appearances * Category:Tribunal Temple Members Category:Morrowind: Ghostgate Characters Category:Morrowind: Buoyant Armigers Members